


Sum of Our Parts

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [9]
Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like the tiniest of slices, M/M, Peter and Wade are secret husbands, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, implied/referenced child endangerment, shhhhh, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: As the implications of his parents' choice to wait on making their decision begins to sink in, Danny starts to get anxious. As Wade digs a bit deeper, Danny reveals his deepest fear and why it took so long for him to admit his powers to his parents. Some things are discussed, and Wade reminds Danny that he is more than his Enhanced status.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Ghost in the NYC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 72
Kudos: 714





	Sum of Our Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with [the-stove-is-on-fire](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and inspired by their [comic](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/post/638039416491900929/spider-mans-at-work-time-for-undead-boys-to).

Wade stirred on the couch with a crick in his neck as he struggled to wake up, his head leaning against the arm rest and and a weight against his legs. He peeled an eyelid open and and found one of Peter's quilts thrown over his waist, but blinked when he noticed Danny sitting cross-legged in front of the middle of the couch on the floor, still dressed in his night clothes. Peter's laptop was on the coffee table and Danny was browsing through a handful of internet tabs with Fido resting on top of his head, their ghostly tail laying over the kid's shoulder. Wade groaned and brought a hand to rub at his eyes as Danny turned to look at him before leaning his head back on top of the cushions.

"Mornin'," Danny greeted, sounding way too awake for a teenager this early in the morning. Fido crooned out his own greeting, slowly sliding off the back of Danny's head and wiggling into the teen's hair to try and stay in one spot.

"Ugh," Wade whined with a hand still over his face, "Nobody should be that chipper early in the morning." Danny let out a huff of laughter.

"Does it count if I never actually went to sleep?" Danny asked with amusement, reaching up to readjust Fido. "And by the way, it's nearly ten." Wade rolled his eyes and nudged Danny lightly with one of his knees.

"Smart ass," Wade said, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the kid's head. He swung his legs to the floor and stepped around the kid to head to the laundry room to snag his Deadpool mask before crossing the hallway into the kitchen to grab something to eat as both Danny and Fido let out surprised squawks.

After Danny had woken up from his impromptu power nap yesterday (turning the _brightest_ shade of neon green when he realized Wade and Peter were making soft cooing noises at him), he had grabbed Peter's laptop and made a hasty retreat to Peter's room with the excuse of getting some more homework done. Fido had stopped to circle Wade once, trilling softly before following Danny down the hall. He and Peter had shared a soft snicker before they went to the kitchen and settled into the kitchen chairs, trying to figure out the logistics of where Wade could sleep.

They had eventually decided that they could share the couch; although, it would be a tight fit, even if they laid on opposite ends. After that, Peter had decided to try and prep for dinner while Wade went to his duffel and dragged the little clothes he had brought with him (and his suite, of course) into the laundry room to dump them into the washer. He had spent thirty minutes searching through all of the little pockets in his suit, making a small pile of odds and ends. Wade had stopped by a safe house twenty minutes away from the apartment to drop off most of his clothes and equipment, but had felt he didn't have time to do an in-depth inspection of his suit before he had headed over to Peter's. He had ended up finding a spare lock-pick set, a couple lighters, his spare _Hello Kitty_ apartment key for a different safe house (that was where that was!? Fucking hell, he needed a key ring for this shit), his combat knife, and a handful of small switchblades. He had left most of the bits and bobs on the washer, stuffing the knifes in his duffel where Danny hopefully wouldn't mess with them, before going back into the kitchen and talking with Peter (and _maybe_ sneaking in a quick cuddle or two).

Danny had trailed in not long after with Peter's laptop in his hands, Fido curled around his neck and purring like a radioactive cat while Danny hesitantly asked Peter for help with his some of his homework. It had continued like that until dinner, and a small warmth had bloomed in Wade's chest as he watched Peter interact with the kid, only offering a few comments that had Danny laughing and Peter rolling his eyes. After dinner, Peter had started to get ready for patrol, probably feeling safe enough to do one now that Wade was back. For a hot minute Wade thought that Danny would insist of going with Peter for patrol, tensing like a spring as Peter had slipped on his Spider Man suit. He had only hesitantly relaxed when Peter had ruffled his hair in reassurance. Wade had thought that it was a little odd that Danny was anxious about Peter patrolling, considering he had never voiced any of his concerns before, but put it out of his mind.

Wade and Danny had settled on the couch to watch TV with Fido bouncing between them for affection while Peter left for his patrol - or Danny watched TV while Wade tried to stay awake. He had rushed his last _job_ trying to get back to New York, and the red eye and time zone difference wasn't doing him any favors. He must have fallen asleep before Peter had gotten back. Wade blinked as that thought registered with him.

 **That's got to be a ghost thing, right?** Yellow piped up as Wade paused before peeking around the corner into the living room, checking for empty cans of energy drinks or snack wrappers but found the living room clear. **What kind of ghost needs sleep anyway?**

"Home slice, did you really keep your ass awake the whole night?" Wade asked as Danny threw the blanket off his head and back onto the sofa, Fido churring softly. Wade thought with all the shit going on, the kid would be exhausted.

"Don't worry," Danny tossed over his shoulder, the keys on Peter's keyboard clacking away. "I'm used to it." Wade stifled an incredulous laugh.

"Doing what?" Wade asked, "Dancing the Cha Cha Slide?" Danny laughed.

"Going on patrols," Danny said distractedly. "Sometimes I would stay up so late there was no point in going to sleep, and it wound up being easier to stay awake for the rest of the night."

 **I thought you were supposed to sleep when you're dead** , Violet asked as Wade turned back into the kitchen, finding a piece of paper with his name on it stuck to the fridge by Peter's webs.

 **He's only half dead** , Red reminded.

 **So, it's not a ghost thing** , Yellow asked.

 **No, you moron,** Greeny growled, **It's a youthful teenager thing. Lucky bastard.**

 _Hey,_ Wade rebuked harshly as he unstuck the note and unfolded it, _Ixnay on the name calling._

> Hey Wade :)
> 
> Sorry I didn't wake you when I got back from patrol, you look like you needed it.
> 
> Had to leave early today for the Bugle. Can you do me a favor and check on
> 
> Danny's injury? And DON'T let him skip breakfast! He didn't eat anything when I
> 
> left this morning.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> ♥️🕷️

_Oops_ , Wade thought as he flinched.

 **Ha _,_** Violet laughed. **Spider Man? More like Spider Mom.** Wade stifled a laugh; he would have to mention that one to the kid.

"Yo, home slice," Wade called out as he opened the fridge and tried to find breakfast foods. "Did you eat breakfast already?" Wade heard Danny freeze as the sound of clacking keys stopped.

"Yes?" Danny said hesitantly before yelping. "Fido-, stop!"

"Right, and I'm the Dalai Lama," Wade said sarcastically before grabbing the milk. Wade was used to eating on the go, so he wasn't that great a making home cooked meals. Danny would have to settle with cereal. "C'mon home slice, you're killing me. Get in here, Peter's orders." Wade made a bowl for himself before he set the other one on the table with a spoon (Frosted Flakes again? One of these days he was going to talk Peter into getting something more sugary, like one of those Avenger themed marshmallow ones). Danny walked in with the laptop in his hands with Fido hanging off the back of Danny's shoulder, and Wade lifted his mask over his mouth. Wade nudged the milk, cereal, and bowl in Danny's direction as he sat down and then he continued to eat his while he was leaning against the counter. Wade watched as Danny distractedly poured a meager about of cereal into his bowl while his eyes remained clued to the screen. Fido let out an annoyed chirped before they slunk off the kid's shoulder and pushed the laptop out of Danny's reach.

"Fido, c'mon," Danny groaned as he reached for the laptop, but Fido hiccuped a laugh and nudged it farther away. Wade hid his smirk as he raised his bowl to his mouth and took another bit. Fido would do the same thing to him, even during his jobs, which made things interesting at least.

"Sorry squirt," Wade chuckled, "The distraction moderator has spoken." Fido chirped proudly as he perked up, hanging off the laptop screen before flying over to Wade and nuzzling his face. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that short," Danny said mulishly, pushing his food around in his bowl, his head resting in his free hand. Wade snorted, dropping his spoon in his bowl as he reached up to pet Fido, who churred in content.

"Kid, when you stop being eye level with my chest, then we'll talk," Wade replied. "And you're eating that entire bowl, Spider Mom's rules." Danny chuckled weakly, finally taking his first bite.

"It's just so weird to eat when I'm not hungry," Danny said around his mouthful, keeping his eyes on his bowl, and Wade blinked underneath his mask. He couldn't really relate; Peter's calorie intake was insane on a good day, and Wade's was nothing to sniff at either. It was actually a bit weird to _not_ see Danny eating whatever they had available, considering he couldn't _stop_ the last time Wade had seen him.

"Pete mentioned something about that yesterday," Wade commented as he took another bite. Danny dropped his spoon in the bowl and plucked at the loose cord around his neck, lifting a capsule of dully glowing ectoplasm out from under his shirt.

"Yeah," Danny muttered sullenly, letting the capsule fall to his chest before picking up his spoon and going back to pushing his food around in his bowl, his eyes never connecting with Wade's. "My powers make it so I don't need to eat if there's ambient ectoplasm near by. Lucky me, right?" Wade paused with his spoon midway to his mouth while Fido whined worriedly. It felt like he stepped on a landmine, and didn't know whether it was a dud or not.

"Could be worse, right?" Wade tried cautiously, lowing his spoon back into his bowl. "Better than eating your body weight in food everyday." Danny huffed cynically.

"That probably would have worried my parents less," Danny said irritably before taking another bite. "It always freaked them out how little I used to eat. They hated it." Wade tensed and Fido trilled anxiously as he floated back to the table, burrowing under the arch of the kid's arm.

"Hey," Wade asked hesitantly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "I'm fine."

 _All right,_ Wade thought as he continued eating, choosing to do the smart thing and keep quiet. _Parents still a touchy subject. Avoid at all costs._

 **Yeah, no shit Sherlock** , Whitey jeered. Wade rolled his eyes under the mask before he looked over at the laptop screen Fido had helpfully pushed towards him earlier. Six new tabs were open on the web browser in addition to what Danny had open before. Wade quirked a brow at some of the titles; _History of the Mutant and Enhanced Protection Acts_ , _The Difference Between a Mutant and Enhanced, Mutant Protests in Washington D.C., Coming Out as Mutant,_ and _Metahuman/Enhanced Safe Houses Near_ _You_.

 _Yikes_ , Wade thought as he scrapped the last dredges of cereal out of his bowl. _Either the kid's got a serious case of ADHD, or something about yesterday is bugging him._

"Pete wanted me to look at your injury," Wade said cautiously as he turned to put his bowl in the sink. "We'll do it after you finish - and the whole bowl, kid."

"'Kay," Danny whispered, and Wade walked back into the laundry room for the med kit. He brought it out to the living room and set it on the coffee table while he knelt on the floor in front of the sofa, opening up the kit to see what supplies he would have to restock the next time he was out. Danny walked back into the living room five minutes later, carrying the closed laptop in his arms as Fido hitched a ride on his shoulder. The kid set the laptop down and gently picked Fido off his shoulder, settling them next to Wade on the cushions before pulling his shirt over his head and laying back against the couch, hands clenching on his knees and keeping his eyes firmly forward towards the blank TV.

Wade took a deep breath and held it for a moment to slow his heartbeat, as if he was taking aim through a scope, to try and rein in his temper. Peter had hesitantly given him some vague details about Danny's injuries and it was the push he had needed to get home quicker (nothing like taking his fury out on fuck-wads who probably deserved it anyways). But seeing the aftermath right in front of him was stirring up that rage that had him looking for a fight the night Peter had pinned him to the wall.The burn was left unwrapped, probably to let it breathe, with only a handful of gauze taped over certain spots. It almost looked like a weird tan line, the wound colored in a darker shade of Danny's skin tone and only raised in a few places. As soon as the burn was visible, Fido had shrunken into Wade's side briefly before letting off distressed churrs as he crawled to the kid's side. Danny flinched when Fido touched his arm before he unclenched his hand from around his shirt he had twisted into a ball, and pet Fido's back soothingly.

Wade was silent as he began to take the gauze off Danny's chest, tapping his leg every time he was about to peel away the tape to give the kid some warning. He checked the spots under the gauze quickly to make sure they weren't infected, and found the remnants of popped blisters. Only a few of the spots still looked tender, so Wade grabbed a packet of antibiotic ointment, alcohol wipes, fresh squares of gauze, and medical tape from the kit.

"You wanna tell me what all that stuff on the laptop was about?" Wade asked as he finished pulling off the used dressings from Danny's chest; Danny stilled, his hand hovering over Fido. Wade kept quiet, waiting for Danny to tell him to fuck off or to start talking. It would be up to the kid if he wanted to answer him or not, and Wade would go with whatever Danny wanted. He tore open the alcohol wipe and gently rubbed it over the few areas that looked tender. Danny gnawed on his lip as he debated with himself as Wade ripped the antibiotic ointment and carefully put a healthy glob of the stuff on each sore.

"I've never had a label that described what I am," Danny finally whispered while Wade was cutting off strips of medical tape, "Or at least one I could understand. The other specters call me a Halfa, but I never really _knew_ what that meant. But now I do. It mean's the accident turned me into a hybrid. And now my mom and dad know that too." Danny bit his lip and Wade paused as Fido whined. "Mr. Nelson sent me an email about what he and Mr. Murdock discussed with my parents. They never thought that I could be Enhanced or a Metahuman; they just assumed right off the bat that I was possessed, but now-, now they know. And I can't get that thought outta my head. From their point of view, if I was overshadowed then all they had to do was get Phantom out of me; problem solved, they got their son back. But-, they know now I'm not possessed; that I _am_ Phantom. And that's a whole different story."

"You think that they'll feel differently about you now," Wade guessed, holding a dressing square to one of the sores on Danny's chest with one hand and securing it with a strip of tape with the other. Danny laughed sadly, resuming petting Fido anxiously as the little shade nuzzled his hand.

"I _know_ they will," Danny replied fiercely while Wade continued to tape pieces of gauze to the remaining lesions. "They hate ghosts; most of the time they'd rather experiment on them or vaporize them than send them back to the ghost zone. Phantom's no different."

"Kid-," Wade tried to start, but Danny continued over him.

"They called me an 'it'," Danny whispered brokenly, his hands trembling over Fido as Wade froze. "The last time I was here, after the fight with Vlad. I overheard them talking about it at the hotel by accident and-, and _they called Phantom an 'it'_. They acted like Phantom was _thing_ that didn't think or feel. And they were so angry at Phantom-, so angry at _me_. I think that was why I was so scared to tell them. Because I didn't want them to hate me. And I can't stop imagining that they'll feel that way when they decide what they're gonna do." Wade dropped his hands to his lap and clenched his fists, trying to curb his anger as one phrase kept repeating in his head while the trembling in the kid's hands migrated across his shoulders.

_They acted like Phantom was a **thing**_ **.**

Wade took a deep breath and raised his hands to the abandoned piece of gauze, taping it over the last blister before he spoke.

"I never told you how I got my mutation," Wade started after he tugged his mask off, turning his body so he was resting he back against the couch with his legs outstretched beneath the coffee table as Danny shakily pulled his shirt over his head. Wade started organizing the med kit to give his hands something to do. "A while ago - and I'm talkin' like, a few years before I even met Peter - I was diagnosed with cancer. And my girlfriend at the time-, well, she was really broken up about it. But there really wasn't much anybody could do-, you could point to any part of my body and ninety percent of the time you could find some sort of cancer cell. Brain, blood, stomach, liver, lungs-, 'You name it, I had it,' type of deal. Not even chemo could help. But Ness-, Ness wouldn't take no for an answer. So she went around trying to find the 'miracle' cure; found a lot of shady shit, that's how determined she was to cure me. And there was this one program-, government run, covert operations kinda thing. And I thought, 'Hey, I've served before, no big deal. As long as I'm cured, I don't really care.' So I volunteered. They were supposed to be making super-soldiers." Wade clenched his teeth, feeling his scars ache as Danny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, the trembling in his body receding. Fido was still nuzzled into the kid's side, but they gazed at Wade somberly. He took a breath.

"They weren't making super-soldiers," Wade exhaled, "They were making super- _slaves_. They gave me this serum so my x-gene turned on and once my mutation activated, they were going to sell me off to the highest bidder-, problem was, they had to force the mutation to activate. And mutations only activate like that in situations of extremely high stress."

"Th͔̾e̚ͅy̙͝ ͜͡tor̘͞tủ̝re͍̾d ̟̅yoù," Danny seethed deeply, the toxic green glow from his eyes casting shadows, and even Fido let out a low, short staticky hiss.

"Yep," Wade replied. "They tortured me. I don't really remember what they did to me-,"

 **LIAR** , Whitey shrieked in his ear, **YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING THEY DID TO US!**

"But what I do remember is how they treated us," Wade continued, his hands stilling after he finished putting away the last of the kit before he dropped them into his lap. "I wasn't the only one they had managed to con-, but they never used our names. Always called us 'Subject - Insert number here,' or 'Weapon A through Z', or freak. And they wouldn't let us tell our names to each other either. It was like-, it was like our identities were erased and we were just-, _things_." Wade paused as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Wh̠at͎͂ ha͎̕p͓̐p̣͑en͙͐e̘͡d t̥̽o ̘̀t͉ḧ͙́em?" Danny asked, the glow still persisting in his eyes, and Wade let out a single syllable of laughter.

"I killed them," Wade whispered wildly. "I got every one of those sons of bitches, kid-, and I made it _hurt._ " The intensity of Danny's eyes faded as the kid relaxed, and an oppressive feeling Wade hadn't noticed before started to die down.

"Good," Danny bit out, his voice still low but soft.

"Yeah, well-, story doesn't end there, kid," Wade replied. "After all that bullshit, I couldn't go back to Ness-, I didn't want to drag her into my shit. So, I started over; whole new slate. Got a new name, went back to being a mercenary. Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. Didn't really help though. Problem was, people still didn't treated me like I was a person and I never stopped feeling like a tool or a weapon. But then I met Peter. And it was rough at first-, he threatened to web my face to my ass first time we actually started talking. But no matter what, he always treated me like I was a person and after that, things got better. He made me want to be better. Now, I ain't no saint - some people deserve more than a bullet to the head for what they do - and he knows that. He doesn't agree with it, but that doesn't stop him from seeing me as a person." Wade stopped to take a breath, and turned to look Danny in the eyes.

"Kid, your accident, this whole mess - it shouldn't have happened to you," Wade said firmly, and Danny chewed at his lip. "Mistake or not, accident or not, if your parents-, if Maddie and Jack can't realize that, and still think that you being a hybrid makes you less of a person-, then fuck 'em, kid. That just shows you the type of people they are. The source of your powers-, the source of _our_ powers doesn't define us. To me and Peter, your friends, and your sister-, you will always just be Danny." As Wade finished, Danny's eyes got moist and Fido whistled encouragingly. Before he could start to cry, Danny got off the couch and slipped onto the floor next to Wade, leaning his forehead against Wade's shoulder.

"Hey Wade," Danny whispered as he continued to hide his face, "I know this probably sounds selfish but I'm really glad-, I'm really glad you didn't die, even though you want to sometimes. I'm happy you're here." Wade felt his own eyes get a little misty and he swung his arm around Danny in a half hug, Fido observing them quietly from the couch.

"Me too, kid," Wade said. They stayed that way for a little bit before Danny pulled back, sniffling slightly as he dragged his sleeve over his eyes. Wade let Danny out from under his arm, pulling himself up with the couch.

"All right, that's enough depressing stuff for today," Wade said as he held his hand out to Danny. "I think a distraction is in order. Whattya say home slice?" Danny laughed, using Wade's hand to pull himself up."

"Sounds like fun," Danny choked out, scrubbing the last traces of tears off his face as Fido cheered from the couch, flying up in the air and zipping in excited circles. "What do you have in mind?"

"You spent the last three months recharging those ghost batteries of yours," Wade smirked, crossing his arms smugly. "Learn any new tricks?" Danny blinked before he grinned wide, his canines sharp.

"I learned a few," Danny replied, letting his core bloom out and change into Phantom.

"Then let's see what you got, home slice," Wade answered. Somehow, the kid's grin got sharper.

* * *

Peter sighed as he trudged up the last set of stairs to his apartment, his coat and scarf carefully tucked around his Spider Man suit while he held the mask between his teeth, clutching a few grocery bags in each hand. Work today was stressful, as it always was at the Daily Bugle. JJ was pushing for more Spider Man photos, but Peter was reluctant to hand them over if they were just going to be used to throw him under the bus. After his five hour shift of developing his photos and submitting a placement draft to JJ, he was more than ready to go home and see how Danny was doing. Then he remembered how woefully empty his fridge was and marched himself to the nearest grocery store. And then on his way to the grocery store, he had spotted someone trying to steal a car. 

_Who tries to steal a car in New York during the middle of the day when people are everywhere?_ He thought as he peered around the door frame of the staircase, checking to make sure no one was in the hall before he made a dash to his apartment door, his blue beanie starting to slip off his head. He passed the bags in his right hand over to his left as he dug in his coat pocket for his keys and turning the correct one in the lock. He closed his eyes in relief, passing the keys to his left hand while he pushed the door open and started to shrug out of his coat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Peter said around the mask in his mouth as he opened his eyes, setting the bags down on the floor and kicking the door closed. "There was this _thing_ I had to take care of on the way home-." Peter paused and observed the absolute ridiculous scene in front of him. Both Danny and Wade were staring at him with wide, "deer in the head lights" eyes, the Ghostbusters theme song playing off the speakers in the background. Peter could see Fido curled up in ghost hammock in the corner, his eyes delighted as they peeked over the side. Wade was standing at the left end of the couch closest to the door, still in his night clothes while wearing his Deadpool mask (and Peter could feel heat rise against his cheeks; why the hell hadn't Wade changed out of those silly "Juicy" short-shorts). Wade was holding one of his switchblades in one hand and a pillow in the other like a shield. A few of his other switch blades were embedded in the couch, and the coffee table and the curtains on the balcony window where on fire. Green fire. Green, ethereal fire. Danny was standing on the couch in his ghost form, one foot on the cushions and one foot on the back rest, while holding his head in his hands and sticking out a lime, snake like tongue. And Danny's head was detached.

_And Danny's head was detached!_

Wade could probably tell he was about to start yelling as Peter let the mask drop out of his mouth, because he shifted the hand with the knife behind his back and pointed at Danny with his pillow.

"Danny started it," Wade said calmly, and Danny pouted in disbelief while he shifted to hold his detached head in one hand.

"Deadpool, you fucking snitch!" Danny accused as he pointed a finger at Wade.

"Language!" Peter said on reflex, and he could tell Wade was smiling under his mask.

"Yeah, Danny, watch your fucking language," Wade laughed and Peter felt his face get red.

"Wade!" Peter yelled hysterically, and both Wade and Danny looked slightly chastised. Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he reached up for his beanie and dragged it over his eyes.

"I'm going to count to ten," Peter said slowly, face still hidden in his hat. "And when I'm done, the living room is going to be spotless. One..." Peter heard Wade and Danny scrambling to get everything in order as he silently counted, the music cutting off as someone paused it. When Peter finished, he pulled the hat away from his face and crossed his arms. Danny and Wade were standing next to each other at the corner of the sofa, Danny floating a few inches off the ground trying to block Fido from view as they patted down the last embers of the green fire on the curtains. All the knifes were closed and neatly lined up on the coffee table, the spare pillow was set on the couch, and it looked like none of the ghostly flames had charred anything.

"So," Peter said as he tapped his finger on his arm, his coat still hanging off one of his shoulders, "Anyone want to tell me what that was about."

"Danny was just showing me some new tricks he learned," Wade piped up, his voice free of guilt. Peter shot him a look.

"And you had to use your knives as practice?" Peter asked skeptically. Wade winced, but Danny came to his rescue.

"Please," Danny said confidently, hovering higher to lean his body on Wade's shoulder while Fido continued to watch from the corner. "Without ghost weapons, you guys couldn't hurt me if you tri-, mff." Before Danny had finished his sentence, Wade reached up and covered Danny's mouth with his hand and Peter raised a brow. Danny was probably right, but that didn't mean the apartment was suddenly invincible. He was about to say so when he was reminded of something. He remembered when he was seven, and Aunt May had gotten home early while Uncle Ben was helping him with a science project in the kitchen. They had gotten a bit carried away, and paint and glue had ended up everywhere. Instead of being mad, May had just laughed, dipped her fingers in some paint, and smeared it across both their faces.

_"Next time," she had said, placing a kiss on each of their heads, "Don't start without me, 'kay?"_

Peter closed his mouth and sighed, uncrossing his arms and bringing a hand to rub at his eyes to hide his smile.

"No more mock ghost fights in the apartment," Peter said.

"You got it, Pete-," Wade started but choked when Peter brought his free hand up and webbed his feet to the floor.

"Not without me," Peter finished, peeking between his fingers. Danny and Fido cheered while Wade tried to keep his balance.

"Awe, c'mon Pete," Wade pouted as he shifted his feet in the webbing, "You totally cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war, Wade!" Danny cried as he rose closer to the ceiling and floated over the sofa. Peter turned his body and aimed a web at Danny, and Danny snickered as he went intangible. Just as he turned back, Peter's spidey sense pinged at the back of his neck and Peter gasped. Arches of white static danced briefly across Danny's chest, forming white rings and turning Danny back to his normal form. Fido trilled alarmingly while Danny looked surprised as he dropped like a brick over the sofa, letting out a noise of hurt as he tumbled over the side and landed on the floor by the coffee table.

"Danny!" Peter yelled, nearly kicking the grocery bags as he raced over to crouch by Danny while Wade cursed quietly. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" Danny piped up cheerily, pushing himself up to sit on the floor. Fido zipped over to Danny's face, curling and circling around his neck as they chirped. "Man, haven't done that in a while."

"What the hell was that!?" Wade asked, still trying to wiggle out of the webs.

"It's nothing," Danny reassured, almost embarrassed as he rubbed his head. "Sometimes if I lose concentration I just-, turn back without meaning to. I used to do it a lot when I first got my powers. It's fine."

"All right," Peter said hesitantly, pulling Danny off the floor. "But maybe you're done using your powers for the day, okay?"

"One more trick and then I'm done, promise," Danny said, walking past Peter with Fido still curled around his neck to stand by Wade. Peter couldn't help but watch as Danny touched Wade's arm and turned them both intangible to walk Wade through the webs at his feet. His spidey sense hadn't gone off again, and Peter wondered if it had gone off because Danny could have been hurt. As Wade and Danny gathered up the abandoned groceries and made their way to the kitchen, Peter decided he would keep and eye on it and put it out if his mind, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> More shenanigans! It's nice being able to go back and incorporate Stove's comics again, this was so much easier to write when nearly half the scene is already planned out X'D


End file.
